


【芽驼】论两个韩国人第一次如何下海

by sillyyyy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 说是有重要的事，竟然只是想上我？





	【芽驼】论两个韩国人第一次如何下海

「明天提前回来可以吗？我有话想和你说，是很重要的事。」

金赫奎看到发件人的名字，心跳突然漏了一拍——是宋京浩。邮件的语气和平日发号施令的语气有所不同，有些放低身段的意味。金赫奎莫名生出了几分慌张，难道那些细碎隐秘的心思被他发现了？可是，这怎么可能呢？那个人的目光并不曾落在自己身上。训练时专心致志，休息时要么和过去的队友嬉戏玩耍，要么同老朋友结伴出游，宋京浩和自己除了训练以外，并没有太多交集，又如何会发现他的秘密？想到这里，金赫奎自我催眠式地安慰自己，带着小小的忐忑，给对方回了信。

「好的，我知道了，京浩哥。」

由于是提前回去，宿舍里除了宋京浩和教练以外，并没有旁人。而宋京浩似乎忘记了前几天发的邮件，一见到金赫奎就拉着他去训练室，两个人在同一间房间里，背对着背，连麦开始玩FIFA。然而金赫奎在其他游戏上的天赋实在有限，被宋京浩疯狂虐菜，只能一边苦笑着，一边小声抱怨宋京浩的不留情面。

其间教练进来打扫训练室，让两个小伙子起身。宋京浩趁机建议两人换座，美其名曰：“换个小号照样虐你”，金赫奎只好答应，顺手戴上了宋京浩的耳机，开始了新一轮的“较量”。他一边操纵着键盘和鼠标，一边心里暗想，还好他们俩没有坐在一起，否则被耳机里传来的声音熨红的耳廓是无论如何也藏不住。

玩腻了FIFA，两人又玩起了CF，姜范现和教练也加入其中，然而金赫奎还是逃脱不了被虐待的命运。听着熟悉的夸张而跳脱的笑声，金赫奎忍不住扬起了嘴角，心里却生出几分失落。大概京浩哥所谓的“很重要的事”，就是和他一起玩游戏吧。不过这样也好，也省去了那些担心和不安。

几人一直战斗到深夜，接到家里电话的教练嘱咐两人早点休息后就离开了宿舍，姜范现也随后告别。结束了直播的金赫奎长出一口气，回头想问问宋京浩什么时候下班，却发现对方正盯着自己看，脸色严肃：“赫奎啊，你播完了吗？”

金赫奎点点头，站起身来：“京浩哥要一起下班吗？”

这句话显然很对宋京浩胃口，他一把揽过金赫奎的肩膀：“当然了！”

可直到金赫奎的房间门口，宋京浩也不肯松手，反而抓得越来越紧，让金赫奎生出几分不自在，抬手扯了扯宋京浩的胳膊：“京浩哥，你干嘛啊？”

“赫奎，我能进去吗？有几句话想和你说。”

金赫奎看着宋京浩一脸严肃，像是有天大的事要和自己商量，只能愣愣地点点头，一侧身，将宋京浩让入房间。

“京浩哥，有什么事吗？”

“金赫奎，我喜欢你，和我交往吧。”

金赫奎看着宋京浩的嘴巴开合，对方说的每个字他都听懂，可合起来的意思，却让他难以理解。他怔怔地看着宋京浩，轻轻问道：“你说什么？”

宋京浩看着金赫奎呆愣的模样，挠了挠头，清清嗓子，再次郑重道：“金赫奎，我说我喜欢你。你要不要和我交往？”

金赫奎眨了眨眼，宋京浩是在说，他喜欢自己？他心脏的跳动突然猛烈起来，血液冲击着鼓膜隆隆作响，指尖开始发麻，呼吸也变得急促起来。金赫奎只能用力握拳，掌心里传来的刺痛让他勉强保持冷静，他有些不敢置信：“京浩哥，你不是开玩笑吧？”

宋京浩对于金赫奎的这个回答显然不是很满意，他突然迈步上前，揽着金赫奎的脖颈，狠狠地吻了下去，在金赫奎的薄唇上辗转碾轧。因为震惊和紧张的金赫奎本能地张嘴想汲取更多的空气，却被宋京浩趁机深入，大肆玩弄。如梦初醒的金赫奎慌张着想要推开宋京浩，宋京浩反而换了个角度，勾住金赫奎胆怯的舌，调戏吮吸，而后又舔弄起敏感的上颚，逼着金赫奎发出微弱的呻吟，最终轻咬着金赫奎的下唇，结束了这个漫长缠绵的吻。

有些气息不稳的宋京浩抵着金赫奎的额头：“我没有开玩笑，我对你的喜欢，和这个吻一样认真。而且，你也喜欢我对吧？”

被说中心事的金赫奎回过神来，猛地推开了宋京浩，垂下双眸道：“你，你说什么啊！我，我才不喜欢你呢！你整天怼我，吵得要死，玩游戏也不肯照顾我这个新手。我怎，怎么可能喜欢你啊！”

如果他的语气多一点底气，双颊少几分红晕，说不定还多了几分说服力。宋京浩抱着胳膊坏笑道：“那你为什么从来不叫我哥，对我没大没小，有事没事就叫我？为什么看到我还耳朵通红，像个小姑娘似的？为什么说不喜欢我的时候不敢正眼看我？金赫奎，承认吧，你喜欢我！”说着，宋京浩再次凑到金赫奎跟前，摸了摸金赫奎发烫的脸颊，扬起嘴角道：“我要吻你了，如果你不喜欢我，那就推开我吧！”

看着缓缓靠近的喜欢的人，金赫奎实在无法抬手抵住他的肩膀，只能任由宋京浩覆上自己的唇。不同于之前的不容拒绝，这次的吻更加轻柔温和。从心底里满溢开来惊喜让心房骚动，眼底酸涩。金赫奎索性闭上了眼睛，攥住宋京浩的运动衫，开始回应他的吻。他对此并没有太多经验，宋京浩是他第一次认认真真喜欢的人。他只能仿照着之前宋京浩的做法，努力地吻着宋京浩。可不懂得换气的新手很快就憋得脸色通红，而再次被咬到舌头的宋京浩也孩子气地狠狠咬住了对方的嘴唇。金赫奎吃痛，力度没掌握好，只听咚的一声，两人的头狠狠地撞在一起。

宋京浩一边揉着额头，一边大笑出声：“金赫奎你真笨！”

金赫奎并未反驳，觑了他一眼，又垂下头，咬着下唇默不作声。宋京浩见状拉着金赫奎坐到床上，轻轻吹了吹金赫奎通红的额头，顺便落下一吻：“我喜欢你，和我在一起好不好？”

宋京浩的声音和他落在额间的呼吸一样，带着灼人的热度，烙在金赫奎心底。他顺势伸手，揽住了宋京浩的腰，靠上了他的肩膀，小声回答道：“我也喜欢你，京浩。”

听到金赫奎略带颤音，小声而坚定的告白时，宋京浩本就所剩不多的自制力被摧毁得一干二净。他捧着金赫奎的脸，再次吻了下去。吻先是落在眼睑上，睫毛颤动，让宋京浩心里痒痒的。他揉弄着金赫奎滚烫的耳垂，咬住了金赫奎的嘴唇。

吸取了上次教训的金赫奎变得小心翼翼，让宋京浩偷笑不已，强硬地顶开了他的牙关，在金赫奎的口中肆意挞伐，吮吸着他的舌尖，让他发出幼兽般的嘤咛。另一只手则悄悄探进了宽松的运动衫里，抚上了腰间嫩滑的皮肤。

金赫奎一直颇为敏感，从前晟彬骚扰他时，他总是耐不住痒向哥哥告饶。可如今，宋京浩的指尖划过，非但不痒，却如同微小电流经过一般，生出酥麻的感觉，让他充满悸动，渴望更多、更刺激的爱抚。

宋京浩自然也不想止步于此，集体生活中的独处时光有限，更何况两人刚刚互诉衷肠，眼下气氛刚刚好。他恋恋不舍地离开金赫奎，低声道：“赫奎啊，我想......”他一边说着，一边抓过金赫奎的手，向下探去。

金赫奎当然明白宋京浩的意思。他虽然未经情事，却也并非一窍不通，他抬头与宋京浩对视良久，对方眼中的爱意闪闪发亮，让他心底一热。金赫奎害羞地抿抿嘴唇，搂住了宋京浩的脖子，用几乎微不可闻的声音道：“京浩哥，我也想......”

在金赫奎的坚持下，两人先后沐浴完毕。金赫奎机智地锁上了浴室的门，成功打破了宋京浩企图共浴的完美计划。当他擦着头发从浴室里走出来时，房间里已经充斥一种熟悉的香味，是宋京浩管用的香水。金赫奎还未来得及讥笑宋京浩的文艺矫情，嘴里就被塞进了一块东西，有股清新的甜味，像是水果硬糖。

金赫奎不喜欢吃甜食，不过这糖倒不像一般糖果那样甜腻，反倒带着丝丝酸味，十分可口。“这是什么东西？”

宋京浩笑而不语，倒是先起身拿过金赫奎手里的毛巾，开始为他擦干头发。金赫奎也只当是宋京浩又一个无伤大雅的恶作剧，吃着糖，开始享受对方的服务。然而不多时，他就感受到了身体的异样，从身体深处燃起的不寻常的热度，加快的心跳，干渴的喉咙，就连宋京浩擦拭他的头发时，偶然碰到他裸露的皮肤都会带起一阵战栗。而这种“不经意”的触碰越来越多，战栗也变成了压抑的低吟。金赫奎并不傻，他强忍住升腾起的欲望，抓住了罪魁祸首的胳膊，小声问道：“你到底给我吃的是什么？”

宋京浩顺势环住金赫奎的肩头，嘴唇贴在金赫奎已经变成深红的耳廓上，坏笑道：“这是世衡哥给我，据说能缓解人的紧张情绪来着。”

金赫奎翻了个白眼，什么缓解紧张情绪，催情药就催情药呗。他转身搂住宋京浩的脖颈，主动送上一吻，小声道：“京浩，我很难受。”

宋京浩此时倒是起了坏心思，故意冷落他：“连哥都不叫？”

金赫奎被陌生的热度烧得已经开始有些迷糊了，他蹭了蹭宋京浩的下巴，讨好道：“京浩哥，我想要。”

男朋友的撒娇如此诱人，宋京浩可做不到坐怀不乱。他将已经开始胡乱扭动的金赫奎放倒在床上。吻从额头开始，逐渐向下，在脖颈处徘徊流连，留下无数痕迹。金赫奎不常运动，却没有多少赘肉，上身更是瘦可见骨，可腰侧的触感却十分柔软，让宋京浩爱不释手，来回摩挲，惹得本就敏感的金赫奎高高低低地呻吟。唇舌离开支棱的锁骨，来到胸前。乳尖因为药物和爱抚的刺激早就挺立起来，他开始舔弄，用牙齿研磨变硬的红樱。

金赫奎并不了解这种奇异的快感，宋京浩因为常年练习而带茧的双手像是有什么奇异的魔法，凡是所到之处，尽是燎原欲火。仅存的一丝理智告诫他不要出声，不要浪荡地扭动腰胯。可很快，更大的快感浪潮冲垮了这最后一道防线。他微微挺胸，渴望着宋京浩更多的舔弄撕咬；也顾不得羞涩，手向下探，开始抚弄自己，舒缓下腹叫嚣的欲望。

宋京浩有些哭笑不得。他抓住了金赫奎不安分的双手，将他翻过来。他俯身上去，舔了舔金赫奎的耳窝，带出了一阵惊叫。宋京浩低哑着声音道：“今天，只有我能碰你，你自己也不行。”

说着，他开始亲吻他背后凸起的每一块骨头。每一次皮肤与唇舌的触碰都让金赫奎一阵轻颤，难耐的鼻音和着抽泣更加激起了宋京浩的征服欲。金赫奎难耐地弓起了腰，宋京浩趁机托起了他的圆润而雪白的屁※股，在上面留下了两个不轻不重的牙印；他随即右手向下抓住了金赫奎已经濡湿了床单的欲望，开始套弄，当然，也没有放过肿胀的阴※囊。金赫奎被药效和爱抚折磨得神志不清，不再压抑自己的声音，一声高过一声的呻吟回荡在狭小的房间里，色情而甜蜜。他原本白皙的肌肤也因为激动而染成了粉红，伴随着随即分开他的两条细长的腿：“如果不舒服，一定要告诉我。”说完，手指带着润滑剂的微凉便侵入到金赫奎的体内。

催情药和安抚的作用下，异物感和疼痛感并不是非常显著，反倒是手指抽出后的空虚感让金赫奎格外难捱。金赫奎的前端一直分泌着前液，已经是晶莹一片，在灯光的映射下显得更加淫乱不堪。宋京浩见此情景，下腹的热度更盛。可即便在药物作用下他也不敢硬来，他不希望金赫奎受伤，他用了自己一生的克制力才能不让自己遵从欲望马上享用他的爱人。他慢慢地增加着手指的数量，在金赫奎逐渐柔软而愈加滚烫的内壁摸索，企图找到那一点。没过多久，当他碰到某一点时，金赫奎突然发出一声尖利的哭喊，纤细的腰肢弹起。宋京浩扯起嘴角，开始不断刺激那一点。

金赫奎的哭叫声也越来越响，他开始不断地挣扎，企图逃脱这种痛苦而甜蜜的折磨。他努力地翻过身来，捞着宋京浩的脖子，一边吻他一边哀求：“京浩…京浩哥…求你了，别这样…我快…我快受不了了…你…进来吧！”

宋京浩见状也不再犹豫，扒来一个枕头垫到金赫奎身下，缓缓地挺动着身体，动作慢到如同金赫奎是易碎的宝物一般。而金赫奎那种炽热的束缚感带来的快感也是前所未有的，从尾椎传来的绝妙的刺激让宋京浩忍不住喟叹出声。生理的快感倒是其次，与心爱的人合二为一所带了的强烈幸福感让他俯下身来，一边辗轧着金赫奎的嘴唇，一边加快了顶弄的速度。而在顶到某一点时，包裹住他的甬道剧烈收缩，让他差点忍不住泄了出来。随之而来的是金赫奎变调的哭叫声：“哥…京浩哥…啊！太…深了…我不行了…求求你….”

而宋京浩似乎并不打算轻易放过金赫奎，他握着金赫奎的欲望，摁住了马※眼，坏笑道：“还…早着呢…”然后便是更加激烈的挞伐。金赫奎被快感刺激得缩成一团，却又被宋京浩强行摁开，无助的金赫奎值得伸手搂住了宋京浩，口中飘出不成字句的音节，不长的指甲在对方坚实的背后留下一道道白痕。而这些，只让宋京浩越来越用力。

金赫奎感觉自己快要死了。他的血液正在沸腾，后※穴被充满的饱胀感和抽出后的空虚感交替着让他在天堂和地狱之间不断徘徊。宋京浩的胯部不断撞击在他的臀上，啪啪的响声让他羞愤不已，对敏感点的不断刺激使本就混沌的大脑变成一片空白，可宋京浩使坏地堵住发泄的出口，饱涨的感觉激起了他生理性的泪水。感觉太多了，连纯棉的床单与皮肤接触时都会令他震颤不已。金赫奎喘息加剧，宋京浩对他的刺激让他再也忍不住哭诉起来：“京浩，京浩哥！让我…射…我真的受不了了…求求你…唔啊…”

宋京浩也被金赫奎越来越强烈的收缩刺激得把持不住，他再次加快速度，与此同时托住金赫奎的下巴，深深地吻住他，比任何一次亲吻都要来得激烈而深情。他随即松开了手，两人同时射了出来。


End file.
